Every Sin Every Heart
by Aaymie FrostBite
Summary: Koga's trapped in a dark state that consists of consuming blood. Vampire...he hates the sound of it. Kagome has known Koga for mostly all of her life. When the darkness came, she sacraficed her blood to her best friend without ailment. Naraku is angry.Drk
1. Chapter 1

New story...so soon Kayla? Yeah, if I dont work on a couple of projects at once, none of them get done and blah blah blah, whatever. So, this one'll be like the last. I have no idea what I'm writing yet, kind of a blank page if you will, just ganna be a scribe to my own mind.

_ A/N-Pairing will unravel as I write, Inuyasha fanfic, maybe oc, because this story is just taking the charicters' personalities and binding them in my own plot line._

INUYASHA I DONT OWN. DISCLAIMER, THIS IS. STEALER OF HALFDEMONS, I AM NOT.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 10 nights of unholy slumber, Koga found himself drained and uneasy. The sound of laughter echoed around the household while the moons elegant rays flooded in through cracks and creases of an uneven dusty curtain. Koga had been telling himself to buy a new one because this one was a hindrance when daylight eluded his dreams. Turns out laziness is contageous. He yawned, streaching his stale limbs, and stared up at the ceiling. He watched incandecent headlights from passing cars dance on the walls and then fade back into darkness. Another loud burst of laughter rang in his ears. He winced biting his lip enough to draw crimson red blood. This was almost ritualistic. Waking up with a heavy head, concidering buying that curtain, puncturing his lip with his own fangs. Sighing, he licked the blood from the wound. A coppery taste lingered in his mouth.

_I hunger..._

"Fuck." he whispered into the shadows. A dismal feeling grabbed his heart and felt around, reaching every crevis. He swung his legs around the bed and stood, though a little shakey. Even after 1 year of this madness, he was unable to contain or even control his cravings for that matter. What a drag. Slipping a long sleeve shirt on and stepping into his shoes only took a matter of seconds. Things would start slowing down though when the hunger began to ache. He walked out of his bedroom into an unpleasently narrow hallway. 10 different rooms layed out across from eachother. The hall was littered with that same coppery scent of fresh blood.

"Koga!" Someone yelled as he passed by a room. He walked back and poked his head through a door that was a little stained with blood. Naraku's room. Naraku was laying contently in bed with a cigarette burning between two outstreached fingers. At the bottom of the bed lay a naked woman, pale and lifeless. The look on her face was painful and deadly afraid, her lazy pony tail stretching out in a mess of hair. Naraku took a deep puff off his cigarette and then smoothly flicked the ashes into the empty cup. He gave Koga a very meloncholy look.

"Would you like some of that?" He motioned the cigarette towards the deceased young woman. "The wench is only 20 minutes dead, she might be a little cold, but the bloods just the same." he mused slyly. Naraku was a tough creature to decifer. But if you didnt answer him completely correct, there would be a sharp knife digging at your back until he decided he no longer 'required your assistance', metephorically speeking. Fixated on Naraku's expressions, he decided to answer him with a simple-

"No. I think I'll get my own bitch tonight." Thats right, Naraku loved it when your refered to wemon as 'bitch' or 'wench' or 'slut'...basically treating ladies like dirt. Koga felt uneasy about saying anything like that about girls, but if he wanted free room and board, he was going to be a good puppy and bow before his masters feet. Koga almost vomitted.

"Fine," he said with a twisted grin of satisfaction (making Koga's muscles relax). "Be good and get Kohaku then, I'm sure he'll eat it, after all, he is a growing boy." Koga's mind raced with images of the young teenager devouring this woman. He flinched slightly. Naraku crushed his cigarette into the ashtray and motioned for him to depart. Koga bowed deeply, closing his ice blue eyes only for a moment. Deception was Naraku's game.

He continued down the corridor to Kohaku's room. His door was shut as if to dispell unwanted visitors. Koga rapped his knuckles on the mohagony door lightly. Immediatly, the teenager answered with an oh so inviting "What?"

"Naraku has a meal for you kiddo," he said playfully, his deep voice echoing in the corridor, "go get your fill."

"Dont call me kiddo. I'm a more experienced vampire than you, ok?" he growled through the door. _Ugh_, Koga thought, _theres that fucking word again...I cant stand that fucking word._ He fumed silently then replied.

"Regardless, go eat."

He continued down the long passagway, hands starting to shake from the hunger. Every step took a decent amount of energy and he soon believed that if he could not tame his craving, he would pass out with exhaustion. He jumped down a flight of stairs and gracefully planted his feet at the bottom.

"Hey Koga," a voice called. He glanced over.

Inuyasha was in the living room, a smile spread wide over his face. He was in a group of 4 people that consisted of Sesshomaru, Miroku, Ayame and a young woman ruffly 23, bound and gagged. Her naked flesh was covered in deep cuts. Koga observed that some of the ladies wounds were still dripping in blood. She moaned in agony, looking up a him with a pleading look on her face that screamed help me. He shifted his gaze back to Inuyasha.

"You've been sleeping for quite some time now, I was beggining to get worried." Inuyasha grinned, a drop of blood trickling down his cheek. "You want?" He nodded his head towards their capture. "Pleanty left, and the bitch aint dead yet."

Koga turned his cheek and replied, "No thanks, I'm going for my own kill. Plus, I'm not too partial for torture." Koga did not witness the dissapointed look on Inuyasha's face, but could sence his ailment in the air. A benificial sixth sence that came with the title. _Vampire,_ his mind whispered for him, _Thats your title now...vampire_

Feeling dismayed, he headed towards the door. As his hand twisted the cold knob, he called back, "Dont wait up for me." and proceeded out into the chilly October night. He walked at first, glancing back at the large mansion him and over 20 different people called home. Something about the image made his flesh crawl. He found it easy to pry his eyes away.

At first he walked. It was only 12:00, and he had plenty on time to spare, but then the hunger began to make the blood in his veins ache. Picking up the pace to a swift sprint, the destination clear in his mind, he started to lick his fangs in anticipation.

_ I hunger..._

There it was again. That nagging voice forcing him to feed. Everything about him was sin. Every night, he woke up with that same sinking feeling. He was a monster, and anyone with good perception could notice if they took the time to follow him around. He fed off other human beings so he might just live to see another day. He hated himself. And Koga hated_ him_ for making him into this creature.

_ I hunger...blood..._

Relieved and regretful all at the same time, he walked up across the grass to a quaint little house. Here was where he would feed. He knocked on the door, knuckles white and boney. Not even 5 seconds later, a woman with long black hair answered, a grim look on her face.

"Koga, you look like shit. You on drugs?" She mused humorously. Laughter was in her nature, Koga was convinced that even if she was staring into the barrel of a gun, she would have something witty to say...inevitably getting herself killed.

"I wish," He replied. "You know why I'm here...right Kagome?"

"Of course, come in, I'll put some coffee on the pot." Another joke.

He entered into a furnished livingroom that simply stated Funcshuay _(SP I do believe. If you get the jist, thats all that matters)_ and dropped on the couch like he had been walking for days. Kagome dissapeared into the kitchen for only a moment and returned with a switchblade. She snapped it open, Koga staring hazily at the razor sharp blade, and asked, "Where will it be this time?" A smile was on her face dispite what they both knew was going to happen. Koga had known Kagome for 15 years now. They had been enemies in grade school, lovers in high school, and best friends in their adult lives. She had been there for him a year ago when all this nonsence started happening. He grieved and confessed his hatred for what he was to Kagome. A month after becoming what he was, Kagome started offering herself to him. At first he declined, refusing to hurt her. She begged and pleaded until one day it became to inticing.

"Lemme see," he replied, taking the knife from her, grasping the small delicate hand in his own. He led her down the hallway into a bedroom and assertively commanded, "Lay down."

"ooo, frisky are we? Be gentle with me Koga, I'm a virgin." She laughed. Koga could sence a bit on nervousness in that giggle.

"If my memory serves me right, you havent been a virgin since sophmore year Kagome," he retorted with a hearty burst of laughter, breaking thin ice that served as her anxiety. Again, she giggle, easing her way onto the queen sized mattress on the floor. She smiled breifly, her eyes glinting in the dim lighting. He pounced on her, growling like a ferocious beast while nuzzling his face into her neck.

"C'mon Koga, we both know your as harmless as a kitten," she said lightly, a sweet grin forming at the corners of her mouth. In response, he mewed softly and started to lick her shoulders. She cried out in laughter, nudging him with her elbow playfully. He rose slightly, brushing her shoulder with the seraded blade.

"Here." he said. She nodded her approval, biting her lower lip. Probably anticipating the knife. Koga placed it on her skin and gingerly let the blade bite into her flesh. Wincing, Kagome opened her eyes and smiled momertarily. Then she closed her eyes tight and let be, be. Under his breathe, Koga uttered a soft appology, like everytime he found himself in this situation, and lowered his lips the the fresh wound. An intoxicating sensation swept through his entire body as he consumed the blood sacrificed before him. He could feel her nails dig deeply into his back, and took it as a sign to slow down. He sliped one hand behind her to the small of her back, and the other up to her mouth. Kagome clamped down hard on his wrist, bitting back the pain.

Most stereotypical movie-monster crazed people believed that if a vampire sucks your blood, you will also become a vampire. In reality, a mere bite would transform you into the living dead. Koga had learned this from Naraku the night before he had become what he was now. He always cautiously made sure that his fangs never grazed Kagome, just to be sure. If she was forced to go through this nightmare along with him, he would never forgive himself.

He knew the limit. He studied it with passion, never wanting to harm the vivatious woman beneith him. When he reached that very limit, he pulled away and licked the wound to ensure that the cut would be completely healed by the time Kagome woke up the next morning. Already the blood started to cuagulate. Healing was also a benifit that came with the title.

_ Vampire..._

He moaned fully aware of what the voice was doing. Messing with him, getting the best of him. Koga easily pushed the thought to a far off corner of his mind and lifted himself off of Kagome. Her eyes still closed told him that she had drifted during the blood lust. More often than not, this would happen.

He pulled a large comfortor over her thin frame and kissed her gentley on the forehead. She tossed restlessly and then settled. A greatful smile slowly formed on his face as guilt poked at his heart. He sighed dully and then slipped into the comfortor with her. Koga wrapped his arms around Kagome. He felt it was his absolute top priority to ensure her safty above all else. After all, she was the reason he wasnt rotting in a grave. Closing his eyes and letting sleep take over, he confirmed that laziness was contagious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thats Chapter one. Kinda gothic if you ask me, but I needed one of these after Blank Stare. Although its a tradjic sort of story, it's a little to fluffy for my liking. Word. Give me your comments and such, ya think? Oh, sleep. 'night readers---KHM


	2. Trouble

Nxt chap. Woot. Woot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own alot of the merchandise. Inuyasha and Kikyo dollies. Buyers remorse...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One more unholy night of slumber with the purest being on earth had passed Koga by. He groaned softly and glanced over at the alarm clock on Kagome's metal nightstand. The dancing red numbers seemed to bleed through the darkness of her silent room, reading 11:37a.m. He groaned again, shifting his gazed to the empty sheets next to him. The whole day may as well just pass him by, he recoiled angrily while thinking of what he should do.

Swiftly, he rose, feeling the comforter slide off his bare chest and drop to the floor. He disregarded it passively, stumbling lazily towards the mirror. A note was fixed to it with scotch tape, the back reflecting abstractly off the mirror. Koga ripped it off with one smooth move and began to read the sloppy scrawl on the pink lined paper.

_Hey Koga,_

_Your welcome to stay as long as you want. I've got tv dinners in the freezer if you get hungery, and theres coffee already made on the pot. Be sure to take a shower, and theres an extra tooth brush in the cabinet above the sink. I'll be home at 6._

_P.S. I've got some a pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt you left over last time. I think they might be in the bedroom closet, sorry you'll have to look for them. Dont worry, their clean._

_Love, Kagome(cruedly drawn smiley face)_

Sighing, Koga neatly placed the note on her mahogany dresser and shuffled, half awake, towards the closet. Like every day, he was unsure of what was to unveil. The night had been sweet and unconciousness seemed like a few reasonable steps away. Well, that was how far away the bed was, that is. He mumbled curse words under his breath as he slipped his hand around the cool doorknob and spun it clockwise. The closet was an absolute mess. Clothes were sprawled carelessly mixed in with other nick-nacks. He flinched seeing a pair of Kagome's cotton panties then ignored them and began to carefully dig through the wreakage.

It took no more than a minute to locate his wrinkled shirt, and maybe 30 seconds more to find his pants. The whole time he occassionally peeked over at the inticing panties crinkled up in the corner of her closet, then craned his head towards the other side of the closet.

It would be a bold lie if Koga told anyone that he didnt have feelings for Kagome. Truth be told, he was quite infatuated with his past lover, his former enemy...his best friend. He accepted the fact that things couldnt go back to the way they were many years ago. He was an entirely different...thing. According to humanity, they were two different species. She was some beautiful goddess who could probably make any man drop to his knees the instant she layed eyes on him, and he was a creature. This was no fairy tale. No Beauty and The Beast. This was reality...and he would gladly slip through the cracks of society, watching from the sidelines so she could enjoy just one more day on this earth.

He growled, physically shaking those thoughts from his mind in a violent mannor, closing the door softly behind him. Those type of thoughts would only make him sad.

Koga walked lazily out of the dark room and into a dimly lit hallway. The distinct sound of coffee sizzling reached his ears, and he decided to start his day off there. It had been quite some time since he endulged in a cup of coffee, and the smell was almost overpowering. Koga knew he would not be here when Kagome came back. If he was, there was a good chance he wouldnt be able to leave after seeing her face. Even before he read the letter, he knew that his schedual here would fix a cup of coffee, take a shower, and write Kagome a note, thanking her and whatnot. That was all he could do. Plus, if he hung around long enough, he might be tracked down by his royal indecisiveness. Koga giggled a little bit, grabbing the handle of the coffee pot and pouring it into a blue cup with the words 'New York Yankees' encripted across the side in off white. Next to the dark blue cup was 2 sugar packets.

A warm smile crossed his face, and for the first time in a long while, he truely felt happiness to its full potential. _She remembered..._He mused, _She remembered how I take my coffee..._

Black with two sugars. His mind reeled like a giddy schoolgirl as he poured the sugars into his mug. The clank of metal on glass startled him as he stirred the concoction. He hadnt realized that the house was littered with complete silence. Koga lifted the searing hot mug around the middle, burning his hand. He recoiled and cursed under his breath. The scorching feeling lingered for quite some time before he wrapped his hand around the handle. "Smooth move." he muttered angrily while shuffling into the deserted living room. The faint scent of insence lingered in the shadows along with the creeping smell of cigarettes. Before him sat a very large stereo system and an infinite collection of cd's that Kagome had bought on sale. He pulled a cd from the rack and put it in the player on random. The soothing sounds of Incubus reached his ears, the silence now broken. A pack of name brand cigarettes sat on the end table. He grabbed the pack, taking one out and placing it in his mouth. He lit it. The smell was nausiating, though the feeling of the smoke as it entered his lungs was almost intoxicatingly relaxing. It consumed him whole as he took a swig of the bitter coffee.

His face twisted slightly, shaking his head from side to side rapidly, and smiled. A kick to the face. Thats what he had told her when she asked why he would drink something so sour.

He deeply inhaled from his cigarette and walked towards the bathroom. There he would undress, shower, dress, leave, and then god knows what. Eating was out of the question. He refused to stick around and put someone he deeply cared about in danger.

Koga flipped the switch filling the room with incandecent white light. He stepped back startled, trying to adjust his eyes to the blinding rays. Moments later he entered, still squinting, and turned on the water. Soon the air became thick with steam, each breath becoming heavier. Another deep drag, inhale, exhale, adding smoke to the already cloudy area as he tested the water. Hot. Good. Soothing even. He took off his clothes in a savage mannor, quickly as if a beautiful woman presented an offer of intercourse if he could undress in less than 5 seconds. Koga flicked his cigarette into the toilet bowl, hearing it fizz out when hitting the water. Putting his coffee cup on the marble counter top, he glanced into the mirror studying his features. Pale skin, blue eyes, black hair, and very dark circles forming under his those eyes. Eerie, he mused in a grim sadness. It wasnt always this way. He had been the quarter back on his high school football team for fuckssake. Popularity oozed from his pours and girls would drool over him. There had only been one girl for him. Champion chess player, honor student, class president, valadictorian...Kagome.

Again, he violently shook those thoughts from his skull and passively stepped into the shower. Warmth engulfed his bare body, beading on his skin and then riveting to his feet. His mind became hazy as he got lost in the muffled music. The fog eliminated any chance of sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Go see what Koga's up to...something about his independence vexes me dearly...I dont trust him..._

Inuyasha recalled the look on Naraku's face when he assertivly commanded that. It was calm, passive and strong. Naraku is a natural born leader after all. But there was something else that bled through his facaude. Fear? No, never! Inuyasha laughed nervously, mindlessly if you will, and then left his masters room contently. But now, as he was walking down the street, sifting through scents to find any trace of Koga, doubt started to spread, mixed with confusion. He blinked rapidly, picking up that smell, like lavender and copper. He shifted his weight slightly to his left leg for a moment, and then sprinted straight ahead.

Inuyasha had always liked Koga. There was a coolness to him that reminded him of his dad. A type B attitude that seemed to sofly chant inde-fucking-pendence. He admired that. He worshiped that.

_Koga and I are somewhat similar. This is why I know he's doing something rebelious...I know..._

Well, Naraku was right. Everything he saw in Koga seemed to reflect Naraku, even though Naraku himself was an elder, probably oldest in the clan. Natural. Born. Leader.

As much as Inuyasha disliked turning his back on Mr. Inde-fucking-pendence, Naraku was his master. He had saved Inuyasha from a broken down life of torment and addiction. Naraku had offered him something better, a new life, a new start, a family. And even though his old addiction was replaced with a hunger for blood, it was a helluvalot better than being severly reliant on cocaine. He would be Naraku's lacky till the end of time...for saving Inuyasha from himself.

_...I dont trust him...we're similar...I know..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Koga turned off the fausette, his mind was as foggy as the bathroom. He sighed happily, stepping out of the shower and covering his lower half with a fuzzy pink towel. He had tried to search for something more masculant, like a dark blue or even a black would do the job, but her towels were strictly pink and red. Red reminded him too much of the substance he constatly hungered for, so he had chose the pink. Plus, there was something endearing about color...and the fact that it was hers.

The music had stopped playing 6 minutes ago, silence prevailed and something felt queer about noisless house. He brushed his teeth with a nervous sinking feeling deteriorating his gut like acid, and every so often, he heard creeks as if the aged floorboards were groaning. He shrugged it off, blaming the sounds on old pipes. _Fuck, _he fumed, _I left my clothes on the kitchen table._ He mused silently that if anyone was here, they would see him in his feminine towel. Grabbing his coffee, he shuffled from the steamy room, feeling a sweet cool run up and down his spine. Cautious and refreshed.

There were his clothes, folded up on the table where he had lazily left them. Rolling his eyes sarcastically, he picked the limp stack of clothes, adjusted the towel a little bit, and took a deep sip of his coffee, recoiling. Bitter-sweet.

Pausing momentarily, he gazed at the coffee pot in puzzlement. The black liquid was absent from the container, not a trace left. _I dont thing...I drank it ALL... _he thought in bewilderment.

Then he caught the scent...a fusion between copper and burning firewood. Inuyasha...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had stayed for no longer than a minute. Stealthily, he moved in threw the front door without a sound. Rotted floorboards shrieked slightly under his weight, but it was not long before he was able to avoid making those sounds. Inuyasha saw pictures. A young delicious girl with permiscuous amber eyes, lucious curvy body (Though later he would admit that he had been 'checking out the bitches rack'), backlength raven hair, she was beautiful. And he wasnt the slightest bit suprised that Koga was in her company. After all Koga was quite a handsome man.

Shifting his gaze, his eyes rested upon another shocking picture. A teenaged boy with a handsome smile glared back at him. His features were young, and the only thing out of place about him, were those ice blue orbs that seemed inhuman. Clad in a yellow and blue lettered jacket, Inuyasha realized the young man was a jock...football most likely. One arm stretched out, holding the camera that captured the moment, the other was contently rested on a young girl who's hair was lazily up in pig tails that were wrapped in yellow and blue ribbons. Her smile was humble, inchanting.

Inuyasha saw more pictures like this, none as authentic. Grinning madly, he shoved the picture, frame and all, into his back pocket, and then turned to the kitchen. He smelled coffee.

Instantly when looking at the Kodak picture, he knew that had been a much healthier and happier Koga...when he was alot less intimidating. Simpathy swept through his interior recalling the dreadfully drained look his features had taken on. Inuyasha frowned.

_...I dont trust him..._

Inuyasha swiftly searched the cubbort keeping quiet and calm as if not to stir the absent Koga. He heard the shower running, but there was no way he could tell if it was that tastey girl or the undead male. He found a pink mug with the words 'Kagome, my love, its chemistry' scrawled across in dark red letters. _So that delicious peach is named Kagome? I thought that was a boys name..._ he pondered, somewhat proud of this knowlage. He poured himself a generous amount, jumping slightly when he heard the pouring water from the shower deminish. Stealthy, graceful, he walked across the kitchen with long strides. He skillfully sprinted back towards home with a cup of coffee and a picture frame that would prove quite troublesome.

_...We are alike..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 year ago..._

_A cold wind seperated each lock of hair on Koga's head as he pushed back and forth on an abandoned swingset. Memories flooded in, the type of memories that should be forgotten after a long life of new ones. 1st grade, 6th grade 10th grade, everything was widdled down to this moment in time as he summarized his life and swung slowly, depressingly._

_The fallen amber leaves stirred behind him, causing panic. He jumped up feverishly, looking behind him. Nothing._

_"I can save you Koga." He said with sly coolness dripping from his voice. "I can make you whole again."_

_Koga faced the voice, blinking in confusion. The image was shrouded in shadows, eluded with darkness, making the figure difficult to make out. "Who's there?" he demanded shakily. A sinister laugh answered him._

_"Oh, Koga," he replied, "She left you didnt she? Left you to rot, huh?" At this point, he unveiled his identity. Regardless, Koga had never seen the peculiar man in his life. Thick black hair that ceaced at the small of his back, dark red eyes(which Koga mistook for contacts or even the lighting), and a pin striped business suit. The odd looking man grinned madly. "Kagome, is here name?" Another bone chilling laugh followed._

_Anger started to rise in Koga, the kind that takes prisoners. "Who the fuck are you? Why do you know this? I should fucking kill-"_

_"You know, you and I are extremely similar...its almost uncanny" He cut in, his eyes glowing crazily. "My name is Naraku...and I want you to join me, help me...we are alike."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

FLASHBACK

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise, but first I've got to check on something back at the hellhole in which I live(smiley face). After you read this sentence, I want you to check the house, then lock all your doors. Specifically, you should lock every door after you've checked the room, working your way up to the main enterance. If anyone knocks or tries to enter by force, I want you to lock yourself inside the bedroom. Do not answer the door. And be sure to turn off all the inside lights. _

_When I come back, I'll knock twice, ring the doorbell once, and the knock 3 more times. Look through the window to be sure its me before answering._

_I'll explain everything when I get back, just please, stay where you are and wait for me._

_Love always, Koga_

_(a scribble where Koga had drawn a small heart and then crossed it out, emabarissed)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yay!! Done! So if you liked it, please leave me some of those awesome reviews, and if you dont like it, the previous page button should be at the top of your screen right next to the forward button. I'm really suprised that anyone really liked this, it was more of an expiriment type of thing. THANK YOU DEVOTED READERS, YOU ROCK MY WORLD. lol, word.


End file.
